


[Podfic] What Is a Telescope (But a Spyglass Pointed at the Stars)

by ofjustimagine



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Campaign 01 Season 02: Fantasy High Sophomore Year (Dimension 20), F/F, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 08:07, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:“Yeah," Fig says, "I just had this idea for a song about, like, this sick magical creature that flies through the stars and also maps out all their secrets, and then it turns out that the creature is super analytical and cool but maybe also tender in a way that’s not immediately apparent. You know?”“Totally,” Gorgug says, after a beat. He wonders whether or not he’s supposed to point out that Fig is pretty much describing Ayda Aguefort from the Compass Points.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Figueroth Faeth & Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] What Is a Telescope (But a Spyglass Pointed at the Stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Is a Telescope (But a Spyglass Pointed at the Stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343090) by [dirtbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbag/pseuds/dirtbag). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BD20%5D+What+Is+a+Telescope+\(But+a+Spyglass+Pointed+at+the+Stars\).mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BD20%5D+What+Is+a+Telescope+\(But+a+Spyglass+Pointed+at+the+Stars\).m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Because the world always needs more Gorgug and Fig friendship feels. Thanks to dirtbag for having blanket permission for podfic recordings of their work! Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Gossip.


End file.
